<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunt by D4mm17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622674">The Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4mm17/pseuds/D4mm17'>D4mm17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, It's gay shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4mm17/pseuds/D4mm17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster x Hunter AU. </p>
<p>Lena is on the hunt and her target just so happens to frequent a nightclub every Saturday night. </p>
<p>Kara Danvers, vampire queen, ruler to the last clan of monsters. </p>
<p>Will Lena get her target? Or will she find something better along the way? Join us for the hunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena took a slow sip from her drink as she scanned the crowd for her target. A flash of blonde in her peripheral caught her attention and there she was. Kara Zor-El, queen to the last clan of monsters, or Kara Danvers as she went by in the human world. Lena went over her gameplan once more in her head, focused on the feeling of leather and silver strapped to her inner thigh, then set her drink down. She slipped away from the bar, towards where she had seen Kara slip from view. Lena’s sources had informed her Kara came to this very club every saturday night to search for a victim to drain. And Lena just so happened to be her type. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hit the dance floor, eyes half lidded and lips full, she was the paragon of seduction. It didn’t take long before she felt a warm presence behind her. The hunt was on. Lena pretended to stumble back and felt strong arms wrap around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Lena turned, prepared to come face to face with her target. “I didn’t mean to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, babe. Just watch where you step next time.” It was a man. Tall, dark, handsome. Lena was disgusted immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lena deadpanned. She went to step back but he tightened his grip, smile turning sleazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now, we only just met. Aren’t you going to give me your name?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It would be wise for you to release me this instant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was trained in several different types of combat but she was loath to use any of them while in such close proximity to her target. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem tense, let me get you a drink? My name’s Maxwell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give a flying-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe the lady said to let go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt a chill run down her back at the voice behind her. She didn’t have to look to know who was speaking. Kara stepped closer and stood to her full height, arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t know who you think you are, but-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m her girlfriend, and you’re really going to piss me off if you don’t back off,” Kara spit back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxwell looked taken aback for a moment before he released Lena and stepped into Kara’s personal space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You trying to start something? Cause I’m not afraid to kick a chick’s ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t try that if I was you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxwell’s face flushed dark red and he wound his arm back. He threw his arm forward and before Lena could even blink Kara caught his fist. He looked surprised for a moment, before Kara yanked him forward and threw him over her shoulder. He hit the ground hard and arched up, groaning in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Maxwell yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to,” Kara said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxwell scrambled back to his feet and glared at Kara before he turned and limped out of the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a couple of seconds for Lena’s brain to catch up as she came face to face with Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just saved me,” Lena deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah I guess,” Kara chuckled. “Are you okay though?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m quite alright. Why did you do that? I can handle myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blinked in surprise and to Lena’s astonishment her face flushed bright red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, sorry, my sister tells me I can get a bit hot headed sometimes. I saw him grab you, and you looked distressed so I just-” Kara gestured vaguely, her sentence puttering off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena just stared as Kara got more and more fidgety by the second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about- all that,” Kara said as she took a step back. “I should just- uh, go. Right, so, sorry again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena almost let her walk away before she remembered her mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Lena reached forward and grabbed Kara’s wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara turned back to look at Lena’s hand on her wrist before she looked up into Lena’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena withdrew her hand and pushed her hair out of her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, that was rude of me. I’m just used to having to stick up for myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, my sister is the same way when I come to her rescue,” Kara chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I, um, buy you a drink maybe?” Lena looked up at Kara and gave her a dazzling smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I mean, yeah that would be cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood staring at each other for a moment before Lena gestured towards the bar. Kara took the hint for what it was and led the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara got the bartender’s attention and ordered, “I’ll have a tiger’s blood. Hey, um-” Kara flushed as she turned in Lena’s direction. “Oh man, I don’t even know your name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Lena.” She said before she turned to the bartender. “And I’ll have a whiskey straight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender left to make their drinks and Kara whistled low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whiskey straight, huh? What kind of family trauma do you have?” Kara asked sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing like that, I just like the sting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what someone with family trauma would say,” Kara deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena cleared her throat but was saved by the arrival of their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”  “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spoke in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena blushed and Kara smiled into her cup as she took a quick gulp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to get a booth?” Kara asked, gesturing towards the other side of the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not.” Lena grabbed her whiskey and followed Kara into an empty booth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what brings you to this bar?” Kara asked, face flushing once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena suspected this time it was from the alcohol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work actually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena swirled her whiskey around in her glass for a moment before taking a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- you’re not - I mean I don’t judge! But, you’re not a prostitute are you?” Kara asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nearly spit her whiskey out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard and coughed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you think I’d offer to buy you a drink if I was a prostitute?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gods, you’re right, I’m sorry that was so rude of me to ask,” Kara stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena glared for a moment before the ridiculousness of the situation hit her and she began to laugh. Kara looked shocked but quickly began to laugh as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women laughed together, leaning into one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s laughter tapered off, and Lena turned to find the other woman staring at her intently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt suddenly self conscious. She finished the last of her whiskey quickly, eyes watering slightly at the burn. She looked over to find Kara’s gaze still locked on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you’re very beautiful,” Kara said bluntly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt her face flush but wrote it off as just a side effect of the alcohol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’re not too bad yourself.” The compliment came easier than Lena would ever admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This might be bold, but I was wondering if-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara! There you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena turned to find a small group of people had gathered at the end of their booth and her blood ran cold. She recognized them all from what her sources told her of Kara’s closest circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Alex?” Kara’s voice dripped with annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to go, there’s been an incident.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An incident?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed and frowned. Lena took note of the way her forehead scrunched, then immediately forced herself to focus on something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, I’m sorry, but I really have to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stood as Kara did, distinctly aware of all the eyes on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure meeting you,” Lena said as she held out her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked at it bemusedly before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be here next week, same day, if you’re interested,” Kara whispered to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara didn’t leave time for Lena to reply as she joined her group of friends and left the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena slumped back into the booth, heart racing, mind fuzzy. She had gotten too close to her target and nearly got caught. She let out a long sigh and glanced over to where Kara had been sitting. She’d left her drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grabbed Kara’s cup and swirled the contents around for a moment, contemplating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I paid for it,” Lena reasoned. She took a small drink and immediately spit it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gagged and slammed the cup back onto the table, then grabbed a napkin and spit into it. When she looked down her stomach flipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was stained red with blood. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>